KPTZ2 TMF 008: Voice in the Dark
by KP-TZ2
Summary: Welcome to Season Two of "KP-TZ2: The Middleton Files", back from hiatus. This story is brought to you by whitem. "Voice in the Dark" is complete with the Epilogue. Thanks for reading, and please review.
1. Prologue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort.

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

-

**Prologue**

--

The evening started like any other for Kim on a weeknight. It happened to be a Wednesday, and she had a small amount of homework to do for the next day, but for some reason it seemed to be harder than usual.

For her Physics class she had to take the volume of a fish tank, and figure at what pressure the water would come out if a ¼ inch hole were drilled 2 inches from the bottom. It gave her fits for about two hours, but finally got an answer, and showed all of her work.

The second bit of homework wasn't as intense, but she had to really think. In the past two weeks, the class had read Moby Dick, and now they had to make a comparison of Captain Ahab to any politician of their own choice who had taken a strong stance on any issue. Kim knew that her paper might get some serious ridicule for her comparison, but she just had to compare the doomed Captain's adventure to Al Gore and his stance on Global Warming. The paper wasn't due until Friday, but she was able to get the rough draft finished, and she would clean it up Thursday evening.

With bleary eyes and slightly disheveled hair from pulling at it on various occasions trying to make her brain work, Kim stumbled into bed just before midnight. She knew her alarm would wake her up in time to take a shower in the morning, so she didn't even bother to undress, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

About 2 hours later, something woke her from a deep sleep. It almost sounded like her Kimmunicator on her nightstand, but in her sleep-fogged mind, something didn't sound right. The normal tone of the unit came out a bit garbled, almost as if it were recorded on tape, which was now stretching.

_bwweeep _

_bweeep _

_beep _

_dwweeep_

"Huh?" She said groggily. "Whazzat?" Her befuddled mind hadn't realized that the noise actually came from her communications device.

Two small bursts of static came out, and then something very strange. It almost sounded like a little girl's voice, but it was fading in and out, mixed with the static. _"Hello? (static) Is anybody out there? (static)… Please… Can anyone hear me?"_

Kim reached over and flopped her hand on the unit, dragging it over next to her head and set it on the pillow. Even with her brain not "firing on all cylinders", she had reacted automatically and reached out for the unit, dragging it over to her. She answered in sleep slurred words, "Wade… is that you?"

Apparently the voice on the other side didn't hear her, as the voice spoke again. _"Please… (static) can anyone help me?"_

At this point the word "Help" caused Kim's mind to finally kick start itself somewhat, and her eyes flew open. However, her fingers didn't quite want to do what she was telling them, and Kim fumbled with the buttons trying to respond.

"Hello?" She said, sounding more awake. "Who is this? What's wrong? How can I help?" By now Kim was sitting up in her bed looking down at the Kimmunicator's screen, which was filled with nothing but white noise.

The voice spoke again, but it was fading out. _"I need… (static) help! Please! I… (static) you can hear me! I'm losing …. (static)"_

Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes that had fallen while she tried to listen to this plea for help, Kim desperately pressed the call button, and tried to answer back. "I'm here! I'm Kim Possible! Can you hear me? Please let me know who you are so I can help you!"

Static was her only response. She dropped herself back onto the pillow and sighed in frustration, listening to the static that was still coming from the speaker.

Then without warning, Wade's voice came out of the speaker at a very loud volume, making her jump and let out a small "eep" in surprise. "Kim… why are you calling me after 2 o'clock in the morning? I was having a really good dream about… well, you don't need to know… but what's up?"

Her finger mashed down on the volume trying to quickly turn it down as she had it cranked trying to hear the call for help. "Wade! Did… did you hear any of what just happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kim. I just received your call a few seconds ago, and was just now able to respond." A strange look came across his face. "Kim? Are… you OK? You look a bit… I don't know, frazzled?"

It was at this point that Kim realized that her hair must have looked like a mess after falling asleep the way she did. She tried to push some of it down as it was sticking in all directions.

"But… I just had a call from what sounded like a little girl calling for help. You… don't have a record of this?" Wade typed for a few seconds as he checked the communications log.

"That's strange…" He said with a furrowed brow, which worried Kim. Her tech guru rarely said those words. "For 21.3 seconds there isn't **any** telemetry data coming from your Kimmunicator. It's as if… it were just… dead."

--

The lights started to dim in Kim's room, until the only thing visible was the low light coming from the Kimmunicator in Kim's hands. Then that light faded as well, and everything went black. The Kimmunicator screen pulsed two times, giving a faint light with each pulse, allowing just the screen full of static to be seen each time. Then the light from the Kimmunicator steadied and started to brighten.

As the small screen brightened, it was clear that Kim was no longer holding the device but someone with hands much darker in tone and larger in size. By now it was clear that Wade Load held the device as he sat in Kim's high backed chair at her desk. Only the light emanating from the small screen illuminated his face.

In a subdued voice, the young boy began to speak. "Welcome back.

"Communication… The technology behind it is a truly wonderful thing isn't it? We have phones, radios, Television, and the Internet just to name a few… Although, Kim here is the only person in the world who has this kind of Device, and it's quite ingenious, if I do say so myself. Well, that's because I'm the person who invented it." Wade smiled to himself, and leaned back letting the hand that held the Kimmunicator drop into his lap, but his face was still illuminated by the screen.

Kim's voice sounds off to one side. "Wade? Is that you?"

Wade ignores the voice. "See… It's called a Kimmunicator. You know? Kim and the word communicator… combined? I named it myself too. Anyway… It's supposed to be fool proof. Well, nearly fool proof. See, I've always been able to communicate with Kim anywhere in the world by bouncing the signal off of satellites orbiting the earth."

"What are you doing in my room, Wade…at 2:13 in the morning?" Kim's voice said again from off to one side.

Wade's eyes look to his right, and he gives a smile and a small laugh. "What Kim doesn't know, is that what just happened with her is near to impossible. There is _always_ minimal communication between my computers and her Kimmunicator. Its how I know if she's in trouble, and if I need to call in some backup."

"Get out of my room Wade…" Kim's voice is sounding a bit perturbed by this time, but the young African American male is just trying to ignore her. But he seems to be getting a little nervous as his eyes once again dart off to his right.

Wade continues. "So to have no communication at all between my system and her Kimmunicator is really a big deal. The telemetry signal that I designed is completely hacker proof. Or so I thought. If someone can hack into this base signal, then I would like to meet this person and congratulate him or her.

"But little did Kim and I know that, at this point in time, the two of us were being pulled into something that really shouldn't have happened. For Kim, this was another point in which she had entered the Season Two opening episode of **KP-TZ - The Middleton Files:**

"_**Voice in the Dark**_."

Kim's voice, which by now was sounding quite angry, was getting closer to Wade, and he quickly jumped out of the chair and took off running. A red blur can then be seen streaking (get your mind out of the gutter here, she still has her clothes on) past the camera, in the same direction that Wade had taken off.

Once again Kim's voice can be heard, but this time from the opposite direction from before. "Wade… I'll teach you to come into my home… Come into my bedroom… and bring a camera!"

Wade can then be heard pleading for his life. "Kim? Wh… What are you doing Kim? Is that a… a…?"

"Yes it is, Wade… I hope you've said good-bye to your goldfish, Lucky…"

"P… Please Kim. I'm sorry! P… put down the Cuddle Buddy. You… You don't want to do this! (Whump!) Ow! (Whump!) Ow! Kim… That really hurts! The medallion around his neck is really metal! It's not plastic! (Whump!)"

"I know that Wade… now get back here so I can teach you a lesson!"

Wade can then be seen falling back in front of the camera onto his stomach, his feet out of frame. Suddenly he is slowly dragged back off to the right, his fingers clamoring to get a hold of something, but all he succeeds in doing is giving his fingertips carpet burn.

Just before he is pulled out of frame, Wade turns towards the camera and speaks in a voice bordering on hysteria. "Be sure to stay tuned for a word from today's sponsor, and then tonight's episode!

"Kim! What are you doing with RhinoBunny? That horn is too… oh you're not planning to… Ahhhhhh!"

(Director) "CUT! That's a wrap! Wade, Kim, thank you…Wade…Kim…hello?" and a single scream and a maniacal laugh are heard.

Wade's voice fades out, and the light then closes in. The last thing to be seen before the scene goes black is the Kimmunicator that Wade had been holding earlier, its screen full of static.

--


	2. Chapter 1

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

--

**Chapter 1**

--

"That's strange…" Wade said with a furrowed brow, which worried Kim. Her tech guru rarely said those words. "For 21.3 seconds there isn't **any** telemetry data coming from your Kimmunicator. It's as if… it were just… dead."

"Can you maybe find out what might have happened? I mean, I would swear that I heard someone."

"Tell you what (yawn), Kim… I'll start a level 2 diagnostics on your Kimmunicator, and also on my end. If anything at all is wrong, that should find it. The only thing is…" He started to say.

"It's going to take some time." Kim said, finishing his sentence while breathing out.

"You know me too well Kim. I'll get started on it right away. I'll send you a back-up Kimmunicator, as the one you're talking on now won't work since the diagnostic routine takes up almost all of the systems' memory to run. Your backup will be at school in the morning."

"As always Wade… you rock. Talk to you tomorrow." After Wade said goodnight, Kim signed off, and saw the screen go black except for the words "Temporarily Off-Line" in white lettering,

"Huh… guess Wade wanted to get started right away." She set her unit back on the nightstand, lay back down, and fell asleep right away.

--

The next morning, Ron arrived at the front door: just like clockwork. After a quick knock, he opened the door and walked in, making a bee-line towards the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table getting ready to have breakfast. "Hola Possible Clan… How are things this Bon-Diggity day?"

His nose sniffed the air. "Mmmmm… is that eggs and hash I smell?"

"Why, yes it is, Ron." Anne Possible said, smiling behind her cup of coffee while standing against the counter. "It's even made with turkey so it has less fat and cholesterol." She eyed her husband, who harrumphed and brought his paper back up in front of his face.

"Cool… My mom started to cook more things with turkey now, too. She said we needed to stop eating so much pork. Since… well… you know… we're Jewish and all. She said it was something about getting back to our roots."

Ron sat down next to Kim, and Mrs. Dr. P. set a plate of three over-easy eggs, a large portion of turkey hash, and hash browns in front of him. He immediately chopped up the eggs, and mixed everything on his plate together into a big pile of mush. "Got any ketchup?" He asked, and Kim's mom set a bottle down next to his plate. Ron grabbed it and almost drowned the entire mixture on his plate. Everyone just sat and stared at what Ron was doing.

Feeling himself being watched, he stopped squirting the ketchup and looked up at everyone. "What? It's good this way. You should try it."

"Yuck…" The tweebs said in unison, pushed themselves away form the table, and grabbed their backpacks. "We're off to school. Bye…" They chorused and took off without another word.

Ron looked back at the remaining Possibles, and they all just gently shook their heads with knowing smiles. Silently Ron offered Kim a bite from his plate, but she just shook her head, and said "No Thanks".

By now Rufus had woke up and popped out of Ron's pocket, jumping onto the table. He eyed what was on his master's plate, and made a face. He also did not like what he was looking at. "Bleah…"

"You guys don't know what you're missing." Ron said with a mouthful, and swallowed, following it with a generous gulp of orange juice.

"Would you like a blueberry muffin, Rufus?" Anne asked, and the little naked mole rat nodded his head in approval.

Kim looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be late! C'mon Ron, let's go!" She grabbed Ron by a wrist, and with his other hand, he grabbed the plate and dumped the rest of his food into his mouth. Rufus quickly jumped into his pocket while hanging on to the muffin he was given earlier.

Kim and Ron made it into their first class, but just barely. They entered Mr. Barkin's Social Studies class just as the second bell started to ring.

--

Their first class was pretty much uneventful, and now the two friends were standing in front of Kim's locker with the door open waiting for the next bell when Monique walked up. "Hey Kim… Hey Ron." She said politely in greeting.

"Hey Monique…" Kim and Ron said together almost at the same time.

Before they could say anything else to each other, a voice came across the intercom. It was the school's secretary, Mrs. Crabapple. "Kimberly Possible… Please come to the main office."

"Oh… I bet they have the back-up Kimmunicator that Wade sent me."

"Why did you have to get another one, Kim?" Ron asked. "The other one break? If it did… it wasn't me." Kim was silent, looking at Ron. "This time…"

Kim explained while the three of them walked to the school's main office. "Last night I got a strange call, and Wade couldn't figure out what it was. He said there might be something wrong, so he's running a diagnostic on it to try and find out what the problem might be. As a result, he had to send me a second one while the other is temporarily out of commission." She didn't want to give too much detail yet, as she herself was starting to have a few doubts as to what she heard.

They walked into the office, and there behind a large counter stood Mrs. Crabapple. "This arrived for you early this morning, Miss Possible." She said gruffly, handing the small box that contained Kim's Kimmunicator to her. "This isn't your personal Post Office, you know."

"Sorry Ma'am." Kim meekly replied while taking the unit out of its box, and stuffing it into her pocket "It won't happen again, I swear."

"See that is doesn't." She said with a huff, and the three teens walked out of the office, hearing Mrs. Crabapple muttering something about "teenagers these days…"

"So you going to tell me about this call you had last night, Kim?" Ron asked, and was answered by the first bell for their next class. Monique started to separate from Kim and Ron since she had a different class.

"I'll tell you about it later Ron. How about Friday evening when we go do something? But, for now, we better get to class. Being the last week as juniors, I don't want any more class tardies. I want to end this year on a high note." She turned and called out to her GF. "I'll talk to you at lunch, Monique. OK?"

"See you then, GF." Monique said as she backed away from them waving.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and cheerleading practice was almost pleasant for Kim. Bonnie wasn't in her usual snarky mood, and actually was doing whatever Kim asked her to. She even called practice a bit early since everyone had hit all their cues, and had performed a new routine flawlessly.

--

That evening after supper, Kim put the finishing touches on her paper comparing Al Gore and Captain Ahab, and printed out the final copy she was going to hand in. Once again Kim couldn't help but shake her head at the topic she had chosen, knowing that Mr. Barkin would make his own comments after reading it. For some reason Mr. Barkin idolized Mr. Gore, and would voice his own opinion whenever he could about the dangers of global warming.

When Kim looked at the time, she couldn't believe it was almost 11 o'clock. It was earlier than the previous night, but she hadn't realized that it had taken her that long to finish up. At least this time she wasn't as tired, and was able to actually get ready for bed. With light sweat pants and an old crop top, Kim slipped between her sheets about a quarter after.

"Oops… almost forgot." She said and quickly got out of bed, grabbed the replacement Kimmunicator from her pants and set it by the other one on her nightstand which was still running its diagnostic.

"Guess it's taking longer than Wade originally thought." She said to herself as she snuggled in once more. She reached over and shut off the small lamp, and closed her eyes.

--

Bweeep Bweeep beep Dweeep

"Huh…?" Kim said groggily as her eyes struggled to open.

Bweeep Bweeep beep Dweeep

It was happening again! Kim's eyes snapped open, and her hand landed on the Kimmunicator. She immediately smashed down on the button, but nothing happened. The drawn out sound of her Kimmunicator was heard once more.

_Bweeep Bweeep beep Dweeep_

Kim looked down at the unit in her hand, and the screen was black, save for the words "Temporarily Off-Line". She had the wrong unit.

Quickly she grabbed the other Kimmunicator, and hit the 'Receive' button a bit lighter than before. Again there was static like the previous night, but not quite as bad.

_"Hello…? Is anyone there?"_ It was the same voice Kim had heard the previous night.

The teen hero immediately answered back. "Yes! I can hear you! Can you hear me?"

The voice started to fade a bit, but then came back. It sounded almost… excited. _"Yes… I can hear you just fine. C… (static) you help me?"_

"Yes I would like to help! Can you tell me your name?" By now Kim realized that she was almost yelling, and quickly lowered her voice since she didn't want to wake anyone else in the house. She was also able to turn the volume down a bit on the unit and was still able to hear.

_"It's Ginny… Ginny L… (static)"_

"I'm sorry Ginny… I didn't catch your last name. Can you repeat it?"

_"Larsen… Ginny Larsen…"_ The voice replied, sounding a bit clearer, but then a another burst of static sounded. _"I… think I might be losing you again! I'm so scared! I need help!"_

"Hold on Ginny!" Kim said urgently. "My name is Kim… Kim Possible. Please, tell me where you are so I can get to you."

_"Did you say your name is Kim Possible? (static) I don't know who you are, (static) I hope you can help…"_

The next burst of static was constant, and Kim frantically pressed the 'Receive' button, but to no avail. "Ginny?" She said urgently with her mouth close to the mike. "Ginny… I wish to help… Please… please respond…!" By now she was shaking the Kimmunicator, trying with all her energy to will it to work.

Kim didn't realize that she also had an almost death grip on the unit, and her knuckles were white. She could hear the plastic creaking under the pressure, and immediately lessened her grip. After a few seconds of thinking, she mashed her thumb down on the call button, knowing what Wade's response was going to be.

Wades disheveled face appeared on the small screen. "Kim? It's the same time as last night. Why are you calling me again?"

"I had the call again Wade. But this time I was able to get a name. It's Ginny… Ginny Larsen."

"Hold on Kim… Hold on…" Her tech guru said wiping sleep from his eyes. He typed a few commands onto his keyboard, and gave a small gasp. "It's the same thing as last night Kim. The telemetry data stream stopped at the exact same time, and the dead-time was for the exact same _length_ of time. This is just too bizarre. I don't see how you could have received any kind of transmission either. Are you sure you didn't dream this?"

The look on Kim's face told him that was bad thing to say. "I was **not** dreaming Wade! It was a little girl's voice, I **know **it… She sounded… no more than twelve, maybe thirteen years of age. She sounded so scared Wade, and she was asking for help… **My** help! So if you can do anything at all to get me reconnected with her, I would greatly appreciate it!"

"I'm… Sorry, Kim." Wade said, taken aback by her forcefulness. "I'll see what I can do, and get back to you in the morning… probably at school. OK? I'll also see if I can find anything on the name Ginny Larsen."

"OK Wade…" Kim said, calming down a bit. "Sorry for harshing on you like that. This is just so frustrating not being able to help someone who obviously needs it. I appreciate anything you can do. Goodnight." She disconnected, and lay back down with a huff.

She then heard a small shuffle on her steps, and Kim saw her mother's head pop up. "Is everything OK, Kimmie? Who were you talking to? Wade?"

"Sorry Mom… I didn't mean to wake anybody up. There's something strange going on with the Kimmunicator, and I guess it's just got me frazzled. Did I wake anyone else up?"

"I don't think so, dear. Think you can go back to sleep? You know you have school tomorrow." Worry was etched on her mother's face.

"Yeah… I should be able to. 'Night… Sorry again for waking you."

Her Mom disappeared down the steps, and Kim laid back down thinking about the call from Ginny. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. After a few minutes, Kim fell back into a troubled sleep.

When morning arrived and her alarm went off, Kim's hand shot out to her Kimmunicator. "Ginny? Is that you?" Then she realized that it was only her alarm and reached over, shutting it off.

--

To be continued…

--


	3. Chapter 2

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

--

**Chapter 2**

--

When Kim finally got out of bed the next morning, she knew that it was going to be a long day. It felt like she only had about 3 hours of good sleep. Her morning cup of coffee didn't even give her the boost it usually did. As a result, through most of the day, she was very testy.

--

During their lunch hour, Kim, Ron and Monique were sitting at their usual table. Both Monique and Ron were at least making an attempt to eat what was on their trays, but resigned to just settling for the desert and the small carton of milk. Kim didn't even eat _that_ much. All she did was yawn, and pick at everything on her plate.

She didn't even notice that the gray glob on her plate shied away from her fork while she poked and prodded. Both Ron and Monique noticed her slightly erratic behavior, and so did Rufus, who scampered over next to her hand and placed a small paw on her forearm in what he thought would be a comforting gesture. Kim's reaction was not what anyone expected.

"Rufus…" She spat out and brought the fork around with a snap of her wrist, catching some of the gray glop and splattering him in the chest with it. "Get away from my plate!"

Three sets of eyes looked at Kim in shock. Rufus slowly back away from Kim holding his front paws out in an easy manner as if he was backing away from a dangerous animal. When he reached Ron's tray, the little guy picked up a napkin and wiped himself off.

"_What is up,_ Girlfriend?" Monique asked. "You've been on edge most of the day. In fact, when Mr. Barkin asked you about your book report earlier, I couldn't believe you told him it was another snore-fest."

Kim's eyes had been narrowed, and the deep furrows in her brow started to lessen. She brought two fingers to the bridge of her nose and gave a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry, guys, Rufus. I just didn't sleep very well last night, and I guess it's making me a bit on edge."

"I'll say." Ron said under his breath, but Kim heard him and gave Ron her evil eye, making Ron cringe back into his seat.

"Is there anything you want to tell us Kim?" Monique asked.

The redhead opened her mouth, took a breath as if to say something, but then closed it and pushed the air out of her nose. She just wasn't sure whether to tell two of her best friends about this just yet. She didn't have any information from Wade at this time, so Kim decided to wait for a while before saying something and risk being called crazy.

--

Even cheerleading practice didn't improve her attitude much. In fact, she was caught off-guard by none other than Bonnie.

While standing with pom-pom's in hand, Kim's eyes were half lidded when Bonnie slammed into her with a hip-check. "C'mon K… Get the lead out! Geez… You'd think the team Captain would be smart enough to get enough sleep so she would be more alert. I'm just glad we weren't working on the pyramid again."

"(Yawn)… I'm sorry guys. I'll be more awake tomorrow. I promise." She gave another yawn. "Let's call it a day, OK?"

"But tomorrow's Saturday, Kim." Tara said. "Boy, you really _are_ tired when you forget what day of the week it is."

--

After the girls showered and were walking out of the locker room, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. "Go, Wade."

"The diagnostic is finished Kim." He said.

"Did you find out anything? I was right, wasn't I? Did you find anything on Ginny Larsen yet?" Kim's rapid fire questioning took Wade by surprise. It wasn't until he asked Kim to calm down that she noticed she was once again gripping the communications device very tightly.

"Well…" Wade started out slowly. "The diagnostic didn't find anything wrong with either end of the communication link, but…"

"But what Wade? Either there's something wrong, or there isn't." This time Kim caught herself, and took a breath to trying to calm down a bit. She continued to walk and talk at the same time. "I'm sorry Wade… I didn't sleep well last night, and I guess I've been jumping down peoples' throats all day."

"I'll say…" She heard Ron say as he walked up besides her, making her jump a bit. "Man, Kim… you really are on edge. You sure you still wanna do something tonight? I mean, if you don't want to…"

"No Ron… That's cool. I'm still up for our usual Friday Night out." She paused to take a breath, into which Wade added that he would get back to her when he had more information then he closed the connection to the Kimmunicator. Kim returned it to her pocket before she asked Ron, "So what's the plan tonight, anyway?"

"Miniature Golf? I hear they redesigned the last hole. Now it's a dragon that has a moving tail. You hit the ball in its mouth and the ball comes out of its tail. So you have to watch where the tail is pointing. I hear it's quite challenging."

"What time?" Kim asked.

"How about 7:30?" Ron asked.

"Cool… That will give me some time to work on a few things. See you then…"

Kim started to walk off on her own, and Ron had to hurry and catch up. "What's the rush, Kim?"

"Sorry Ron… Guess I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"OK, see you about a quarter after 7 then?"

"Huh? For what?" She said with an almost confused look.

"Boy, you really are out of it Kim." Her blond friend said. "For Miniature Golf? Remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll be ready. Should we meet at my place or yours?"

"Come on over to my place, Kim. Dad should be able to give us a ride."

"Cool…"

By the time their conversation finished, the two teens had arrived at Kim's front door. They said their good-byes and Ron walked back to his house.

--

As soon as Kim walked into her house, she looked at the time. It was almost 5:30. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw that her mom was fixing supper already.

"Early supper tonight Mom?" Kim asked.

"Yeah… You're father and I have that Line-Dancing contest tonight. Remember? The last time we went, we were such a hit they wanted us to compete."

"Aaaannnd?" Kim asked.

"Yes Dear… we know." Her mom sighed. "We go by Wanda and Eugene Crumholtz. No relation to Kim Possible."

"Thanks again. You guys Rock… Wait… You don't need me to baby-sit the Tweebs?"

"Nope…" Her dad said. "They're going over to friends for a sleep-over."

--

The Tweebs had already gone over to their friends, so it was just Kim and her parents for supper. They ate in relative silence, and then her parents left for the dance competition. She looked at the time again and saw that it was only 6:15.

While sitting on the couch in front of the TV, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Hey Kim… Perfect timing. I was just about to call you."

"So did you find out anything on Ginny?" The young hero asked.

"Not much Kim. There are 3 families in Middleton with the last name of Larsen, but none of them have the name Ginny associated with them."

"Nickname?" Kim asked.

"I also did a search for the name Virginia Larsen, but that's where things get a bit weird." Her friend said from the small screen.

"How weird…"

"It's… an obituary, Kim."

"An obituary? But that means she would be…"

"Dead. I know. But there are no other names that could be considered a variation on Ginny with the last name of Larsen. Looks like a dead-end Kim." The red head grimaced at the inappropriate phrase that Wade said without realizing.

"Can you give me the address of Virginia Larsen anyway?"

"What for, Kim?"

"It may not be the family I'm looking for, but I don't have any other leads. I don't suppose you have a ride?"

"No need. It's only about a quarter mile from where you live. You could walk there and back in no time at all."

--

Kim walked up to the front of the house that Wade said was the address of Virginia Larsen, and rang the doorbell. There was a screen door in front of the main door, which opened up about 30 seconds after she had rung the bell.

"Yes? May I help you?" An older woman said, who was no taller than Kim, and had long gray hair pulled up into a bun. Loose strands fell about her face.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Kim said. "But I was wondering if a girl named Virginia Larsen lives here?"

Immediately, the older woman's attitude went cold. "I told you reporters before that that was a long time ago. I do not want to talk about it anymore. Now please, leave me alone!"

"But…" Kim started to say, but the door was slammed into her face. Taken aback, Kim pressed the doorbell once again, and knocked on the screen door.

Once again, the woman appeared, but this time she was holding a baseball bat. "Look… I have very right to defend myself. If you leave now, I won't call the police."

Wait…" Kim said quickly. "My name is Kim… Kim Possible, and I just wanted to ask about Ginny."

"What?" The old woman said, and dropped the ball bat to her side. "What did you just say?"

"I said I would just like to ask some questions about your daughter. She is your daughter, right?"

"You… you… called her Ginny." The woman seemed to be flabbergasted.

"Yes… That's her name, isn't it?"

"She was the only one who called herself that…" The woman said with a shocked look on her face. She continued to stand behind the screen door just looking at Kim.

"May I come in?" Kim asked.

"Yes… by all means, yes." The older woman unlocked the screen door and let Kim inside, who followed the old woman into what looked like a small living room with two easy chairs and a sofa.

"Please… have a seat." The old woman said as she sat in one of the easy chairs. Kim sat herself down in the other.

"Now, how did you know that Virginia called her self Ginny?" She asked as soon as Kim settled herself in.

"I…" Kim started to say.

A look of recognition passed over the old woman's features. "Land and Stars… You're Kim Possible, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am." Kim said, lowering her head a bit in humility.

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier at the front door. You know how reporters are these days."

"Yes, Ma'am, I do."

"Please, Kimberly, call me Dolores." She then paused and looked Kim over. "So why are you asking about my late daughter?"

"Well…" Kim started to say, but then realized just what Dolores had said. "Wait a minute, did you say… 'late' daughter?"

"Yes… Didn't you realize Kim? Virginia has been dead for over 2 years."

Kim's head began to swim, and her eyes went wide. "This… but I… my Kimmunicator…"

"Dear…" Dolores said. "You're not making any sense. And you're as white as a sheet. Are you OK? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

A chill passed over Kim, causing goose bumps rise on her arms. She shuddered a bit, took a deep breath, and tried to will herself to calm down. She didn't want to sound crazy by telling this woman that she had received a call from her dead daughter on her Kimmunicator.

"Can… can you tell me what happened?"

Dolores blinked, and then leaned back in her chair. "You really don't know, do you?" Kim shook her head. "Well, I don't wish to make this a long story, but basically, Virginia was kidnapped and killed a little over 2 years ago, when she disappeared on her way home from school."

"Here in Middleton? Kim asked. "I don't remember a kidnapping back then."

"Oh no, Dear. This was in Lowerton. Plus, it seems that kids are always disappearing these days, so it all seemed routine for the police. It took two days for the case to hit the news. After the police checked out a few leads, they were finally able to come up with someone, and discovered that it was a local man. He was an older 'gentleman', late 50's I believe. He had grabbed Virginia on her way home, and took her God knows where.

"It was during his interrogation, that something went terribly wrong. He did admit to kidnapping Virginia, and he also said that she was dead: he had done it himself." By now, there were tears falling down Dolores' cheeks.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Kim said.

"Maybe it's fate that you came here Kim. Maybe you… you can find out where… where my little girl is." The older woman pulled a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes.

"Her body was never found?" Kim asked, astonished.

"No… You see, after this man confessed, he clammed up, and wouldn't say anything else. You see… that evening there was a small riot in the jail, and this man was… killed. He died before they could get any more information out of him.

"I do remember the riot was in the news." Kim said with a lowered voice. "I'm so sorry, Dolores. They… searched for her at least, right?"

"Yes… They searched for 2 days and found nothing." Again, the older woman dabbed at her eyes, and then looked at Kim with an almost pleading look. "Maybe you can find her? Find out what the 2-13 is about her?

"I'm sorry?" Kim said taken aback by the strange question. "2-13? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…" Dolores said through her lessening tears. "All this talk about Virginia brought back an old memory of her. She would always ask, 'What's the 2-13?' It was her way of asking: what's the information? You know, like 4-1-1?"

Kim nodded.

"She was always a bit strange that way. When I asked her about it, she said that the numbers added up the same. You know what I mean?" Kim shook her head side to side, not completely understanding. "Add 4 and 1 and 1. What do you get? Six. Well, add 2 and 1 and 3, and you also get…"

"Six." Kim finished.

"Was there any other information you needed?" Dolores asked.

No… That's all I needed. Thank you so much for telling me all this Dolores. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Kim. I do hope that this helps you. But tell me something? How is it you knew about Virginia in the first place? There hasn't been anything about her case in the last 2 years."

"A… friend told me about the case," was all Kim could think to say.

"Huh…" Dolores replied.

"I really should be going, Dolores." Kim said, and noticed the clock on the wall behind the older woman, and saw that it was almost 8:15. She had missed the time she was to meet Ron. _I'm sure he will understand,_ Kim thought.

--

Kim left the house with some more information, but also some more questions. Her mind was both reeling, and in a fog as she walked home. "There's no way I got a call from a dead girl, right?" Kim said aloud to no one.

When she got home, Kim never even thought about calling Ron to apologize for not making it to his house for Miniature Golf. All she could think about was the fact that something very strange was going on with her Kimmunicator.

Just as she lay in bed to try and get some sleep, at about 10:00, the Kimmunicator that had been running the diagnostics sounded its familiar chime.

"Sorry about calling you so late, Kim. You weren't asleep, were you?"

"No… I just found out some really strange information today, Wade."

"I did, too. You want to go first?"

"No… You go first, Wade. So, what's the sitch?"

"This may be just some strange coincidence, but check this out. I went over the data again from the diagnostic. You actually _were_ receiving a signal both times your unit went offline. It's a rotating signal, and that's why I couldn't detect it before. It rotates between 2.13 megahertz, 21.3 megahertz, and 213 megahertz. The signal was initiated on February 13th, at 2:13 in the morning. And it only lasted for 21.3 seconds exactly, each time."

Kim sat in her bed staring at the Kimmunicator with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Kim?" Wade asked. "Are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

--

To be continued…

--

...and, now, a commercial....


	4. Commercial

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

--

**Commercial**

--

Inside of what looks like a large army plane stands Kim Possible next to an open door, her hair blowing around crazily. She is holding her helmet under one arm, and her other hand is holding onto a handle mounted on the fuselage of the plane.

Kim speaks loudly so she can be heard over the rushing of the wind. "Hi there… If you don't know who I am, my name is Kim Possible. I'm here to tell you about my backup. That is… my other backup besides Ron, and that's my network." She indicates others that were sitting in the plane, all of them with full gear on, obviously ready to jump as well. One person, who is immediately recognizable with his short hair and heavy-rimmed black glasses, is sitting at the front of the group with his helmet off.

"These guys keep the service running on my cell phone, which I like to carry as a secondary mode of communication. It's very rare that my Kimmunicator doesn't work, but I still like to have something for backup.

"Verzontal is **the **network that keeps me connected, no matter what, and their service is impeccable. So, the next time you are thinking about changing your service, give Verzontal a call and check them out. I think you will be pleasantly surprised." She smiles at the guy with the heavy glasses, who returns it with a nervous smile of his own.

"OK guys!" Kim yells to everyone in the plane. "Final gear checks! We're approaching the drop point! Let's go!

Kim then puts on her own helmet, looks up at the light indicators, and when it flashed she quickly jumped out of the plane. The guy with the heavy rimmed glasses looks at everyone behind him, and then he looks out the open door of the plane. He does this a couple of times, and then he sits back down in his seat, his face a few shades lighter than before.

"We don't need to jump." He said. "She'll be fine…"

--

To be continued…

--

and now, back to the show….

--


	5. Chapter 3

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

--

**Chapter 3**

--

Kim's jaw worked up and down a couple times without her making a sound. After a few seconds she was able to at least make a few words. "I'll… talk to… you later… Wade." She clicked the unit off before Wade could say anything more.

Kim sat on her bed, staring at the blank screen of her Kimmunicator for a few more seconds, and then dropped it in her lap. Her mind was going a mile a minute after she had received this information from Wade.

_This is all just too… coincidental._ She thought, and then took a breath after realizing she had been holding it ever since she had shut off the communications device. _It's going to happen again tonight. I just know it. She… it… is going to call again. What do I say? What do I do? Or should I even answer? It could be someone playing a very sick joke… but why?_

Kim then picked the communications device up again and stared at the unit, as if she was trying to glean information from the piece of plastic and metal.

"Aaauughh!" The redhead almost screamed out loud, and she tossed the unit back onto the bed with a bit more force than she had planned; it bounced onto the floor. "This is driving me nuts! I can't be speaking to someone who is… who is a… ghost? Can I?"

"Kim?" The teenager heard her mother call up from below her bedroom entrance. "Are you OK dear?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine." She replied while leaning over the edge of the bed retrieving the Kimmunicator from the floor.

"OK… you better get some sleep."

Her Mom's statement was easier said than done, but Kim did eventually fall into a disturbing sleep. One of the things that disturbed her was that she had thought she had forgotten something important.

--

_Bweep_

_Bweep_

_Beep_

_Dweep_

At 2:13am, Kim's eyes snapped open, and her hand snatched the strangely beeping Kimmunicator. She mashed down the button, before the caller could say anything, Kim spoke.

"Ginny… I need to ask you something before you say anything… Are you… dead?"

"Yes." Was the simple answer, and Kim turned as white as a sheet.

"This… isn't a joke… is it…" Kim's words were more of a statement than a question.

"I need help with finding something. I hope you…" The connection started to fuzz a bit.

"Ginny… I'm losing you… What is it you need me to find?"

"I can't rest without it Kim! I hope you can find it… (static) I need it… before it's too late!"

"Can you tell me where it is, or at least where to look? Or even _what_ it is?" Kim quickly said.

Ginny's answer was short, cryptic, and confusing to the redhead. "You'll know when you see it… MMP… TH… 2… (static) Please Kim… My time is running shor…" The connection again went to static.

"What the heck does _that_ mean?" Kim said to herself. "MMP-TH-2?"

Her head flopped onto the pillow, and Kim lay there for a good one to two hours with her mind not willing to even entertain the thought of sleeping. When she finally did fall asleep, her alarm seemed to go off just mere minutes later.

Her alarm was set for radio, and Kim's eyes cracked open to the morning news. "Good morning Middleton… It is now 8:45, time for the 8:30 weather and news. First, we are in for a deluge of rain, starting this afternoon. The clouds are moving in as we speak, and the forecast is that we will get at least 2-3 inches of the wet stuff. So be careful out there. Canals and rivers will be full, and remember… if you come to a flooded road, turn around. Don't even _think_ about crossing.

"Now on to political news… Governor-elect…" Kim's hand smashed down on the off button, cutting off the news man. She groaned, rolled to the side of the bed, and swung her feet down to the floor. While still trying to clear her mind of sleep, Kim's phone rang.

"Hello…" She mumbled.

"Hey KP…" It was Ron. "Where were you yesterday? I waited for you to come by last night to go play miniature golf, but you never showed up."

Kim's hand went to the bridge of her nose. "Ohh, Mannn… I'm sooo sorry, Ron. I completely forgot. I was on a fact-finding mission for this… thing I have going on." She still didn't want to tell her best friend about possibly speaking with a ghost.

"No big… Just wish you would have called me though. Rufus was looking forward to playing."

"Tell the little guy I'll buy him a pound of Swiss later as an apology." Kim said as she stood and walked to the bathroom, phone in hand.

"Do you have plans for anything today?" Ron asked

"Not much… Just thought I would hang around here at the house this morning. I heard on the radio that there's a big storm heading here."

"Yeah… I heard that too. I also heard the news say that Mount Middleton Park was going to be closed off at noon in case of flooding in the area from run-off from the mountain. That hasn't happened in like… years."

Kim's head snapped up. "Did you say...Mount Middleton Park, Ron?"

"Yeah… I haven't been there in quite a while. It used to be the biggest park around until Middleton became a large city, and Middleton Central Park was built."

"There's trails all around that park, aren't there?" Kim asked, a plan formulating in her mind.

"Oh yeah… MCP has trails all over. Hiking, biking, jogging…"

"No Ron… I mean the other park." Kim responded a bit agitated at Ron's babbling.

"Oh… You mean MMP? Yeah. A lot of them are probably overgrown by now, but there are a few trails there. Why?"

"Ron… You are a genius!"

"I am what I is…" Ron started to say.

"Can I talk to you later Ron?" Kim said, interrupting him again. "There's something I need to go check out real quick, then I'll call you back this afternoon. OK?"

"Oh… OK." Ron sounded a bit surprised. "I'll talk you later then. Bye."

"Bye…" Kim said, and they both hung up. She hated not telling Ron what was going on, but telling him she had been talking with a ghost on her Kimmunicator for the last few days just didn't seem like something you would tell your best friend over the phone.

_I'll tell him this afternoon._ She thought.

--

After talking with Ron, Kim took a quick shower, got dressed, and had a light breakfast. She was then able to bum a ride from her neighbor, and she took her to MMP: Mount Middleton Park.

"I'll be OK, Mrs. Mahoney. I can get a ride back in an hour or two." Kim said before shutting the door on her neighbor's SUV. She watched as the dark green vehicle drove out of the park.

Kim looked around the small parking lot, and her eyes fell on an old wooden map stand, in which the trails of the park were etched into a slab of wood. She walked over and began to study it. It didn't take long, and the other mystery of what Ginny had said fell into place. There, on the trail map, was Trail Head #2.

"MMP, Mount Middleton Park, TH-2, Trail Head #2." Kim said aloud to no one, and then proceeded towards the trail.

Sure enough it was an older trail, and was overgrown from neglect. The park had pretty much been forgotten by the Forest Service recently, as the park itself was running low on funds. She had heard once that it was once slated to be bulldozed for new housing, but the town's Historical Society was able to get an injunction, essentially saving the old park. Now the city just had to come up with the funds to clean it up, and clear out the trails.

Kim pushed an overgrown branch out of her way, stepped into the heavily forested area, and tried to stay on the trail as long as she could. It wasn't long before the trail had completely disappeared. The young hero wasn't worried though, as her Kimmunicator had an electronic compass, and she could easily find her way out. So she trudged on for a bit, not really knowing what she was looking for, but she was determined to find it.

Ginny was counting on her.

With the sun light fading as a result of the dense trees overhead, Kim pushed her way through an area of dense shrubbery, watching where she was placing her feet so as not to trip and fall. She hazarded a glance up to make sure that she was still on her original course, and she caught some movement out the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure if it was a play of shadows from the blocked sun, or something else.

"Hello?" She called out, and broke through the other side of the foliage. "Is… is someone there?"

Once again, she saw the flitter of something behind the trunk of a good-sized oak, and Kim picked up her pace now that she was free from the offending piece of greenery. She called out a third time as her eyes picked up what seemed to be a small figure darting amongst the tall trees. Kim wasn't quite sure exactly what she was following as the figure seemed to blend in with the background, but she knew that she was following… something.

Without warning Kim burst into a small clearing and pulled up short. There, about 30 yards in front of her on the opposite side of the clearing, was a little girl who looked to be about 12 to 13 years of age.

"G… Ginny? Is… Is that you?" Kim said hesitantly but with wide eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing. A small shiver crossed her arms, and Kim wrapped them around her self, wishing she would have at least brought a light jacket.

The little girl gave a small giggle, and once again disappeared into the forest. The young hero jogged across the small clearing, and as soon as her foot landed on the over-grown trail, something caught her foot and Kim went face first into the dirt. Her hands went up in an effort to protect her head and face, but she was a bit slow and, almost immediately, her consciousness went black.

…x x x x

When Kim finally came to, her vision was still black, and she tried to move. That was when she discovered that her hands and feet were tied together. A rough voice that she didn't recognize cut through the haze in her mind.

"So… you're finally awake."

Kim went to open her mouth, but found that she also had a gag in her mouth, and all she could do was mumble her response. Rough hands removed the gag, and before Kim could say anything, a scream escaped her lips that weren't hers.

"Help!! Someone help me… Please!" It was Ginny's voice! Kim would recognize that voice anywhere as she had heard it on numerous occasions at 2:13 at night.

_What is going on here?_ She thought.

Kim then noticed that her hands were tied at the wrists in front of her, and her feet were tied together at the ankles as well. She felt rough hands remove the blindfold, and light stabbed into her dilated pupils, causing her to rapidly blink, trying to see who it was that had her bound and gagged.

Before she could see what was going on, the next sensation Kim felt was those same rough hands untying her ankles. _What is this guy going to do?_ Kim thought, but then realized the thought wasn't completely hers. It was a very strange feeling.

Her eyes finally were able to focus and Kim saw someone she didn't recognize, but yet she did. It was almost a sense of déjà vu, but it was also that strange feeling that the thought wasn't completely hers.

The man started to inch his face closer to hers, and she felt a hand rubbing along the side of her leg. Realizing what might happen if she didn't fight back, Kim felt her hands clench together in a double fist and she felt them swing up and into the man's nose! He stumbled back cursing and grabbing at his face, and she could see a bit of blood running down his chin.

With no time to celebrate the damage she had inflicted, Kim felt herself rolling to one side, and then lurched forward and out the side door of a van. As soon as her feet hit solid ground, her legs pumped and she ran headlong into the nearby forest trail.

Having been chased by thugs and villains before, Kim didn't feel any fear, but she sensed fear from… somewhere else. She saw herself run off the edge of the trail, and into a dense area of trees and shrubbery. Her arms, still tied at the wrist, went up in front of her face to protect it from the small branches she was running through. Kim could feel the branches whipping at her bare arms, causing cuts and bruises.

Finally Kim felt herself slow down, and fall against a large tree trunk. She was bent over and breathing hard, and Kim was now finally able to take some time and try to figure out what was going on. Her head was swiveling back and forth, and she was still a bit disoriented from the movement of her eyes. It was almost as if she was seeing out of someone _else's_ eyes.

_That's it!_ Kim suddenly thought. _I must be reliving something through their eyes. But…_ A thought entered her mind. _Ginny… I'm reliving Ginny's… murder! And I can't do anything about it!_

The young hero confirmed this when she tried to move an arm, but it stayed down at her side. Kim was just along for the ride, and she hated it.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping caused her head to twist to one side, and again she started to run, but this time in a different direction. She heard the man's rough voice calling out to her. "You're dead, girl… Dead!"

After only running for a few more feet, Kim felt her foot trip on something and she stumbled down to the leaf-covered ground. She rolled and then pushed herself up with her still tied hands. Tossing her hair to one side out of her eyes, Kim looked up and saw her attacker standing about twenty feet in front of her. His stance was wide, and he was breathing hard, most likely from chasing her. In one fist he held a small hand ax.

Kim then saw his hand raise that held the small ax, and before she could say or do anything, Kim saw the ax tumbling end over end directly at her. It was as if it was moving through the air in slow motion, and she tried to bring her arms up to block the flying weapon, but they stayed locked in front of her. Most likely Ginny couldn't move from fear.

Kim felt her eyes close milliseconds before the ax was buried into her…

--

Suddenly Kim's eyes snapped open and she sat up from her lying position on the forest floor. The sudden movement caused her head to throb, and she brought a hand up to her forehead where the pain was emanating from. She felt a large bump, and brought her hand down to see blood on her fingers. Looking around with a dazed feeling, Kim saw a fairly large rock with a small red spot from where her head had smacked into it.

She stayed sitting on the ground, and groaned for a bit, holding her head in her hands. Kim didn't feel nauseous, so she was pretty sure she didn't have a concussion. But, it sure hurt like heck!

After a bit, the pain started to subside, and Kim began to once again look around to get her bearings. Off to her left she saw the glint of some kind of metal as a lone beam of sunshine broke through the thickening clouds above and made its way through the trees overhead. It didn't last very long, but it was enough for her to know where to crawl.

Kim slowly rocked herself forward onto all fours, and she shuffled over to where she had seen the glint of metal. What Kim saw lying in a hole about 2 feet deep by 5 foot long and about 3 feet wide… was a partially buried skeleton.

The skull was uncovered, along with part of the ribs, but the rest was covered in leaves and dirt. The glint of metal she had seen was a locket that was partially covered by leaves, with the chain still around the skeleton's neck. Looking at the skull caused Kim to involuntarily suck in a breath.

In the middle of the forehead was a large gash, about the size of a blade on a small hand ax. One of Kim's hands went to the lump on her forehead where she had struck the rock, and remembered the images she had seen while unconscious.

"It wasn't just a dream." Kim said aloud to herself.

Carefully she leaned over, lifted the small locket, and turned it in her hand. On the back she saw two initials etched into the silver case:

G. L.

"Oh, Ginny…" Kim breathed out.

She then carefully reached behind the neck of the skeleton, unlatched the chain, and removed the locket from the body. Kim popped open the locket, and inside was a picture of the woman Kim had spoken with yesterday, and a little girl who appeared to be about 8 years old. It was Ginny and her mother.

Closing her eyes, Kim felt tears fall down her cheeks as she wept for the dead girl, and her mother. _This is what she wanted me to find._ Kim thought. _Her body, and her locket._

After a few minutes of grieving, Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket. She called Wade and told him to send authorities to her current location, and to bring a forensic unit:

She had found Ginny Larsen's body.

--

To be concluded…

--


	6. Conclusion: Epilogue

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: **Kim Possible** and all the characters of the show are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. **The Twilight Zone** was created by Rod Serling; all rights to **The Twilight Zone** are owned by Viacom. All other characters are the creations of the TZ2-KP team, and may not be used without their express permission.

This is a strictly not-for-profit effort

--

**KP-TZ - The Middleton Files: **_**Voice in the Dark**_

--

**Conclusion/Epilogue**

--

When Kim asked Wade to contact the authorities, she had also asked him to call Ron and Mrs. Larsen.

Kim was now sitting with Ron underneath a small white pavilion that was erected to serve as a center of operations, drinking a bottle of water. One of the medical personnel that had arrived had already bandaged up her forehead, and Kim had a piece of white gauze taped over the wound. Mrs. Larsen was also under the tent, sitting at the same table with Kim and Ron, and she too was drinking a bottle of water.

Personnel were quickly moving about the area, keeping the media at bay, and coordinating the exhumation of the body.

Dark clouds were starting to roll in, and there was a light sprinkle starting to come down. The predicted storm was indeed coming, as the weatherman had said.

"You sure you're feeling OK, KP?" Ron asked watching her as she had been gently touching the bandage on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. I was just thinking about something." In actuality, Kim was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Witnessing a person's murder from the victim's point of view had taken a lot out of her.

"You want to talk about it?" Ron asked, looking at her with concern.

"No, not yet: I probably will in a couple of days though. I… just need to work things out myself first." Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're a good friend Ron, but I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Kim reached into her pocket, pulled out her Kimmunicator, and said, "I can't believe all this started as a result of this." She indicated the unit in her hand.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at something dangling from Kim's finger. She had inadvertently snagged the locket when she pulled the communications device from her pocket.

"Oh… my…" Kim exclaimed. "I… almost forgot about that. Mrs. Larsen?"

"Yes, Kimberly?" The older woman said after taking another swallow of water.

"I… found this with Ginny, and I think she wanted you to have it." Kim held up the locket.

Mrs. Larsen gasped, and held her hand out across the table. Kim gently placed the piece of jewelry in her palm. "Oh, Ginny…" She said under her breath, "I had given this locket to her on the morning of her disappearance." She popped open the locket, and fondly gazed at the picture inside.

"You two loved each other very much, didn't you?" Kim asked as tears began to flow from Mrs. Larsen's eyes. All she did was nod and gently nibble her lower lip.

Almost in unison the two stood, leaned across the table and gave each other a hug the best they could with a table between them. Ron just sat there looking at the two pouring out their emotions.

--

Red lights flashed on the ambulance, but the sirens stayed silent. There was no need to rush back to the hospital with its cargo. As the emergency vehicle left the scene, Kim, Ron, and Mrs. Larsen held onto each other, watching it slowly leave. Just as the vehicle pulled onto the highway, all three heard a shout.

"Landslide!"

"Everybody: look out!

A small area on the side of the mountain, directly above where Ginny's body had been found, had been saturated with rainwater to the point that it released a small area of land. It wasn't enough to reach over to where the three stood, but a pair of workers who were still at the exhumation site came running out of the trees. About two tons of material slid down the hill and completely covered the site of the shallow grave.

Kim realized that, if she hadn't found the body when she did, this slide would have completely covered the area, and Ginny would never have been found….

--

The end…

--

The picture fades in from black, and we see Wade sitting in front of his computer with a bit of a grimace on his face. He's moving around in his seat as if he can't quite get comfortable.

"Hey there everyone… I hope you enjoyed this _**Twilight Zone**_-esque ghost story." Wade looked like he wanted to stand, but he never completely did.

"Before I sign off this evening, I would like to publicly apologize to Kim for entering into her personal space at the beginning of this episode. At the time I thought it would be necessary to set the mood, but upon reflection I have noticed the error of my ways."

His eyes glanced to the left and Wade continued to speak. "I also now have a new respect for Cuddlebuddies. I never knew that they could be used as an effective weapon. Of course, any object in the hands of Kim Possible could become a weapon.

"Can I stand now, Kim? It hurts too much to stay sitting for long amounts of time."

Kim's voice can barely be heard off to one side of the camera. "I guess so, Wade. I think you've learned your lesson."

"Oh, I have, Kim… I have.…"

He stood, and as the screen fades back to black Wade could be seen gently rubbing his backside with both hands.

The entire screen suddenly fills with static. The voice of a young boy no more than 5 or 6 years old can be heard fading in and out as he speaks.

"H… Hello? Is anybody out there? Anybody at all… (static) I hope you can hear me… I need help…" The voice then suddenly cuts off, (Crackle… Hiiiisssssssss) the screen fills with white static, and the speakers only have static issuing from them.

The white noise that fills the screen gradually fades, along with the sound, and eventually the screen is completely black, and quiet.


End file.
